The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Fuel arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,104. In this arrangement the chamber wall is not penetrated either in the side passages or in intermediate passages. Particularly during supplying of heated fuels (hot gasoline) problems can take place in the suction region of the pump, and particularly because of reducing pressure of the liquid at this location. This leads to vapor bubble generation (cavitation) which in extreme situation can lead to conditions in which the pump does not aspirate a sufficient quantity of fuel or is not completely emptied. The danger for the power vehicle in these situations is directly apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,839 discloses a one-stage side channel pump in which for solving the above-described problem two passages are formed in the chamber wall. One of these passages is arranged opposite to the suction opening, while the other passage lies behind the suction opening as considered in the flow direction of the medium and before the first-mentioned opening. Since both ventillation openings are located in the region where a relatively high dynamic pressure takes place, complete ventillation is not guaranteed despite the provision of two ventillating openings. Also, these two openings lead to high leakage losses.